


Similar

by NebulaEyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Mentioned Cole Anderson, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: Hank arrives at the precinct and figures out that Connor and Markus discovered something dark that involved his son Cole...and Connor. It upset Connor a great deal, and shocked Hank to near speechlessness. Meanwhile, Gavin is horrified by how he treated Connor...based on the information. Also, there is a cat involved.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not new to the fandom, but I am new to writing a fanfic in it. Be gentle, please, and let me know what you think. <3

Hank groaned as he got out of bed. His Captain gave him a day off and he took it, but he was still worn out the next day after everything, so really, all he had time for was talking with Connor at where they agreed to meet up. Now, it was the day after that, and he wasn't awake or sober enough to deal with the new world at the moment. He also had to admit to his fair share of fucked up days, weeks, months, and unfortunate years, but since he met Connor, those days, weeks, months, and years felt simple in comparison. Connor had suggested that he go home to get some rest, and frankly, he was too tired to think of anything else.

When he finally gathered the strength to lift himself up off of his bed, he walked out of his room, saw Sumo patiently waiting for his bowl to be filled again. However, even with all of his drunken nights, and disciplinary warnings, Hank was still a creature of habit and he needed a shower, his teeth brushed, and clean clothes for work. Once he was in the bathroom he looked in the mirror, but unlike the other times, he REALLY looked. "Jesus Christ! You've let yourself go in the face, haven't you, you bastard." He shook his head and decided to shave before getting in the shower.

When he was done a let out a gruff of approval at his own handiwork, but his long hair still made it look incredibly strange and half done. He didn't shave all of it off, because the last thing he needed was Gavin commenting on a baby faced Hank, especially at Hank's age.

Eventually he was completely ready to go with everything he needed to start what he was sure to be a long day at work after everything that had happened, but before he would go, he would get a hair cut. Just enough to actually be presentable, and to where his hair wasn't hanging in his face all the damn time.

As he drove towards a barber he hadn't seen in years, he thought, _'Am I gonna see Connor at work? Would he even want to be there? There aren't really deviant cases anymore, why would he? He's probably not there. Probably with his android buddies.'_ He shook his head and eventually pulled up to the barber who made a show of looking surprised and scandalized. Hank let out a huff of laughter as he got out of the car. "Surprised to see me Jimmy?"

"That CAN'T be Hank! That can't be the man who saved my life from a Red Ice addict years ago! No! He's dead isn't he? So, you must be...AH! His evil and better looking twin!"

That hit a bit close to home since he saw the basic definition of an android's version of evil twin, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Can ya do anything for this mess?"

"And...he's also asking for a haircut. Huh...well...Hank's twin, sorry I missed the funeral."

"Oh, lay off, Jimmy!" He chuckled out before he followed Jimmy inside.

"Say, how's my bar?" Jimmy asked as he immediately took Hank to a chair.

"Still standing." He replied as he sat down.

"That's good to hear. Left it to my best friend after all. Just couldn't step inside the place again after everything...you know?"

"I know the feeling." He grumbled in agreement.

"So, what do you want me to do? I could shave it all off."

"Don't you fucking dare! I may not have had a haircut in a while, but I refuse to look like a damn cue ball. The hair cut you used to give me'll be fine."

"Ugh! So boring. How about I color your hair and beard, too?"

"Alright, that's it, I'm going to work."

"Oh, fine. Sit back down. Just messing with ya, Hank."

"Yeah, well, I've been messed with enough in the past few weeks, thanks."

As Jimmy started cutting his hair, he was actually thankful that the man didn't ask, even though he could already likely take a guess as to why. So, he kept his mouth shut as well. Eventually he heard a sigh and the tools were set down. "There. I'd say you almost look respectable, but then again-"

"-Do you know when to stop?" Hank scoffed out with a smile as he got up from the chair.

"I've never been told it's a bad thing, thank you very much."

Hank rolled his eyes as he set money on the counter. "Keep the change, Jimmy."

"Thanks, Hank. See you around?"

"Have no idea, to be honest. Work's been fucking weird lately."

"Stay safe, Hank."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to bloody up this pretty face, right?"

"I didn't say it, you did." Jimmy laughed as Hank left with the smallest hint of a smile.

When he got to work, he didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect to see Gavin in the front of the building looking shaken up from something. He got out of the car, and noticed that Captain Fowler had just come out and seemed to try and calm Gavin down about something. "What the fuck?" He whispered before walking up to them. "What happened?" Hank asked both of them, and something in him told him that there was something very wrong when Gavin wouldn't look at him, wouldn't joke, and wasn't an ass about anything. In fact, Gavin was shaking. "Jesus, Gavin, you're shaking like a fucking leaf, what happened?"

"Hank, where's Connor?" Captain Fowler asked carefully, and for some reason Hank felt like he was about to be the one in handcuffs.

"What do you mean? It's not like he was going to permanently work here. Why are you asking? Besides, what does that have to do with Gavin being like this?"

"Hank, where was the last place you saw Connor?" Fowler asked.

"Let's talk somewhere inside, alright? It's cold as fuck out here, and Gavin doesn't need to shiver more than he already is." He was grateful that Captain Fowler agreed, but he also had a sinking feeling in his gut. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he had grown fond of Connor in a familiar way he hadn't felt in a long time. At some point Connor had become like a son to him, and it was another reason he wondered if Connor would even be at the office.

Once inside, they were in Captain Fowler's office, and his Captain pressed the button that would sound proof the entire room and tint the windows like the window in the interrogation room. "Hank, where was the last place you saw Connor?"

"We met up at my favorite burger place. I was fucking tired after we had talked for a while, and he suggested that I got some rest, so I went home and crashed. Now, tell me why Gavin looks so fucked up!" He shouted, because it unnerved him to see Gavin as he was. He knew Gavin for a long time, and he knew that Gavin was mostly an asshole, because he was like an uncle to Cole. Lit up like the fourth of July around him, too. Gavin, just like Hank, still mourned and he knew that Gavin didn't like androids for the same reason Hank didn't.

"Markus, the android that Connor stood behind in front of the crowd of other androids...directly after their crowd had celebrated, Markus went into Cyberlife with ten other androids to see if there was any other information on themselves, how they were made, and a bunch of other self reflective mumbo jumbo for an android. The point is, they weren't stopped by the workers, especially after the protest and everything that already happened...and they were given everything they wanted...and some they didn't. One of the things they didn't want in particular, was about Connor."

"What about Connor?" He asked slowly with a furrowed brow and crossed arms.

"They..." Gavin began. "...They found out that...that Connor wasn't just a prototype for an android police officer or whatever, they...Connor came in and I was ready to rip him a new one. It became kind of habit, you know? He...was waiting for you across from your desk. Markus...at least...that's what Connor called him...he came in and pulled Connor away to the interrogation room so they could talk. I...I went to the viewing part of it, and listened to the whole thing. I even watched Markus SHOW him the fucking proof. I..." Hank quickly noticed that this was way more than fucked up and bothered. Gavin was traumatized and if he didn't know any better, Hank would say there was self hatred swimming in Gavin's eyes.

"Take your time, Gavin." Hank said, surprising both Captain Fowler and Gavin, but neither chose to say anything about it.

Gavin nodded his head and shakily let out a breath. "He wasn't just a...a prototype for a police android. D-D-Do you remember...well...of course you do, but...the android surgeon who worked on Cole, do you remember?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Unfortunately everything." Captain Fowler sighed sorrowfully.

"What...do you mean?" Hank asked Gavin. "Why are you asking me that?"

"They sent in a specially modeled surgeon android to go in. Apparently...there were cases as far back as five to six years ago of deviant androids, but people didn't say anything, because they didn't attack or turn violent...so...Cyberlife wanted to do an experiment and see if...if a...if a personality...or even a soul could...could be put into an android. They needed human subjects to do it, but...they had to be dying already so that it wouldn't look like Cyberlife killed a human. They...they began the same night Cole went in for surgery. They...they used it on Cole."

Hank thought that he had experienced cold, misery, and grief, but his body felt as icy as a dead body, his heart as miserable as a man on the edge of the edge, and his soul grieving once again, because it meant that the android really DID kill his son, and just for a cruel experiment! "Wh-" He tried above his heavy breaths. "What...does that...have to do with Connor?"

"Again...everything." Gavin whimpered as he clutched his hands together, looking down at the floor. Hank noticed the tears leaving Gavin's eyes, but didn't say anything. "They...they succeeded. They were able to put a personality and soul into an android. They built an android they had purposefully designed to become deviant. To become human. An android that was CREATED as a deviant, but would act and think like the perfect android...while also being human. It's...It's fucked up! B-But...they did it! They did more than that though. They...They t-t-took Cole...and...used some...weird fucking technology to see what he would look like as an adult...and they created the android to look...and to SOUND like...like Cole would've as an adult. The...The only difference was the eye color. The...The android...the android they put Cole's personality and soul into...was Connor."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the longest silence, aside from Gavin's whimpering, that Hank had ever experienced and his heart hammered hard against his chest. After ten long minutes, he croaked out, "H-How were they able to...copy a...a soul? I-I mean...it ain't exactly a ball of light."

"They apparently took samples of his blood and scanned his brain thoroughly." Captain Fowler answered. "They found what he liked, disliked, how he would react to things, how he FELT about things, what scared him, what made him happy, what made him sad, what he might do in a serious situation, and...they gave it all to Connor. Connor...is the adult and...android version...of Cole. That's what Cole would've looked like as an adult, and every bit of personality and emotion and...just...being...that Connor has shown...was...is...Cole."

"I...after I heard everything...I told the Captain and I...I remembered how I had treated Connor, and I...I couldn't help it. I saw Cole. I remembered how I treated Connor, and in those memories...I saw Cole instead and I..." He shook his head before wiping his tears away. "I just finished telling Fowler when Connor bolted out of the interrogation room and Markus tried to keep up with him. I...I don't know if he did, but Markus was trying to call after Connor, telling him to stop, wait, think, and...well...then they were gone. That...was two hours ago."

There was a knock on the door, before it opened to reveal Markus. His clothes were torn, he had scratches on him that showed small traces of blue blood coming out of him, and his face looked guilty and disappointed. "I couldn't find him. He...He was faster than any android I had ever seen, and very skilled as well as nimble. I...I couldn't catch him."

"Did...Connor do that to you?" Hank asked.

"Hmm?" He looked at his cuts and scratches and shook his head. "No, he didn't do this to me. I did. I tried to catch him, but some of the ways he took...left me a bit...well...you can see what happened. I...assume they told you?"

"Yeah, we told him." Gavin nodded his head. "And now Connor is gone!"

"Markus, did he say anything to you?" Hank asked as he stood up from his chair to meet him.

"He told me that he was wrong. That him existing was wrong. He...He wanted me to...Um...I can upload some of my memory onto the computer and just show you. I...I think that would be better...for me at least. I don't...know how you might react, Hank."

"Do it. If I can recognize the way he took, I might be able to find him."

"Hank, you sure?" Fowler asked tentatively.

"Just...show me from when he started running away."

"Got it." Markus nodded his head. "May I?" He asked Fowler.

"Yeah, just don't short circuit it." He grumbled as he pressed a few buttons to make the computer's image appear on the wall, which acted as a giant invisible T.V. when necessary. "Gavin, lock the door."

Gavin got up and did as he was told before sitting back down again with the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Done."

"Okay...it's a long one, so...and he said things that...not even I wanted to hear. Just...thought to give you a warning." Markus pressed a hand to the computer, and the beginning image of Connor running out of the interrogation room appeared just before it began to play.

_Seeing from Markus' eyes was disorienting for everyone, but Markus immediately took after Connor. "Connor! Wait! Stop! Please! Just think for a moment!"_

_"No! You don't understand!" Connor shot back as soon as they left the building._

_"Then help me understand, Connor! I found this out, and brought it to you! I knew you'd have...UGH!" Connor pulled a cart in front of Markus as he ran, but after a slight shock, Markus continued after him. "I knew you'd have a reaction to it, but I didn't think like this! Tell me what's going on! Connor! Stop!" They ran around and through crowds of people, and Markus wasn't lying. Connor was swift and nimble as he ran away with calculated movements._

_"Unless you're going to kill me leave me alone, Markus!"_

_"You..." Markus halted for only a moment, and they could tell his eyes widened as he sped up once again. "...You can't mean that!"_

_"Like I SAID! You don't UNDERSTAND!"_

_"Connor! Let me understand! Of course I don't...underst-shit!" Markus exclaimed as Connor quickly climbed up a fence and threw things behind him to try and halt Markus or slow him down. "Of course I don't understand!" Markus said as he quickly got closer. "You won't tell me what's wrong! That's how you make someone understand! You tell them what's wrong! Talk to me, Connor!"_

_"I can't! Go away! Go back to North! Go back to the other androids! Leave me alone!" Connor was about to jump another fence, but Markus was able to pull him down by the ankle._

_"Talk to me, Connor! I want to help!"_

_While Connor tried to get up, he let out a huff of annoyance. "How could you POSSIBLY help me!? I'm the first android to...to...to be given a human SOUL! A...A...A human...personality! Other androids, I KNOW have personalities that they've developed all on their own, and...I...perhaps that's what made them deviant, was creating a personality...but...I...I didn't create one, I was created WITH one! The personality and soul from a dying child, and not just ANY dying child! Then, they matured it and created my image and voice what that child's image and voice would've been when he became older!"_

_"You...You know the child?"_

_"I'm sad to say that I don't. I only know who his Father is, and I started to feel like he..." He shook his head in shame before looking around. "...I've been selfish long enough. My own existence shouldn't be! If you understood...the father of the child that I..." He shook his head again. "I'm basically just the adult version of that child, and what that child could've been...BUT AS AN ANDROID! This shouldn't BE! That child should've lived! You and I BOTH saw what the schematics and the report said! That android was more than efficient enough to quickly and harmlessly help the child! He should've lived and I'm...I'm the reason...I'm the reason that child is dead! I can't...I just...you can't understand. There's no possible way you could, and you can't help me. Unless you plan to use something and kill me like I deserve...then leave me alone!" He ran again, and Markus, stunned, tried to go after him after a few short breaths, but was too late, because after that, Connor was long gone, and there weren't even footsteps heard anymore._

_"Shit!" Markus cursed under his breath. "Have to get back to the police station."_

The image faded and Markus stood there with his head lowered to the ground in guilt and shame, not daring to look at anyone. "Does..." He began. "...Does anyone know...who the child's father was? Connor knew, but obviously he wouldn't tell me."

"That'd be me." Hank answered, his throat dry, but his voice wet as a couple of stray tears fell down his face. He wasn't sure his heart could take much more. If Connor was made to look and sound like Cole, then he just heard...he just heard 'Cole' ask for someone to kill him, but it also hurt, because it was Connor as well. Not only that, but it meant that his son lived on in Connor. The only difference was age and the fact that Connor was an android. He had just heard Connor ask Markus to either leave him alone or kill him. Hank recognized the way he asked to be left alone, too. If given enough thought and time...Connor was going to kill himself. It also explained why, despite looking and sounding alike...the evil Connor was SO vastly different from the one he knew. Aside from being a prick, that is, but it was also because...it didn't care what happened to either androids or humans, it never held reason in its voice. It didn't hold thought. It was a machine. Not a person. Connor was a person, and Connor was in danger of himself, and Hank will NOT bury another son, because that's what Connor had become to him in such a short time and he had wondered why, but now he knows. However, he also recognize, that Cole and Connor were not the same. They were similar, but there was some of Connor's own individuality, too. He just had to make sure Connor would know that when he would see him again.

"You?" Markus asked after a short pause, drawing Hank out of his thoughts. "He...He talked about you...after we won. Said...if he could consider any human his family...it was you. He said...that...he saw you as a father figure, but...if...if that child was yours...then...that makes so much sense on why he reacted the way he did."

Hank was wrong. NOW he was sure his heart couldn't take much more, and apparently neither could Gavin, because another whimper was heard from the man, who sat defeated in a chair. "We need to find him."

"Do you have any idea where he could go?" Fowler asked.

Hank thought for a minute, and he tried to put himself in Connor's shoes. If everything he knew had been a lie, and then the lie continued to get worse to his very being, he wouldn't want to be seen in public, even if that public was made of other androids. He would want to feel safe, and around things he liked. "Yeah, I have an idea, but I have to go alone. Completely alone. No following behind at a distance. He'll be able to tell, trust me."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Fowler asked.

"Honestly? I don't have a clue. My kid was basically killed, then brought back to life by the same people, and he's brought back to life as an android, but...that android? That ain't Cole. That's Connor. Connor just doesn't realize he also created his own personality and...soul. Connor is his own person. It's just he was created with a personality and a soul, and even babies have trouble with that when they're born. If I come back with Connor, it went well, if I don't come back with him in...say...three days...then you know how it went."


	3. Chapter 3

As Hank walked in, he looked around and didn't see Connor. He knew he wouldn't, but his suspicions were also confirmed when he didn't see Sumo either. "SUMO!"

A loud 'WOOF' was heard in Hank's room, causing him to smile. "Shh, Sumo!" He heard Connor whisper like a child in the middle of a hide and seek game with their dog.

Hank's heart twisted in his chest at the thought, but he kept quiet as he stepped towards his room. When he opened the door, Sumo gave a happy 'Woof' and Connor flinched as he looked away from Hank with tears rushing down his face. "Hey, Connor."

"How...How did you find me? You're supposed to be at work?"

"I see you came to say goodbye to Sumo at least." Hank stated, and he knew that Connor would understand what he meant.

"I...I can't...Han-" He bit his lip as he looked down even more. "-Lieutenant. I just...there's some things you don't...or maybe you do. Did Markus...?"

"He did. He explained it, but before he did...Gavin explained it and so did Fowler."

"Of course he did. So...I'll just...I've said goodbye to Sumo, I'll..."

"You're not going anywhere, Connor." Hank breathed out as he crossed his arms.

"Lieutenant, we both know that I am much more efficient in combat than you."

"Yeah, but you won't. How about we talk, Connor?"

"Talk? Why would you want to? I'm...I'm an abomination. I...I shouldn't...I shouldn't BE! I shouldn't exist, Lieutenant! Can't you see that!? Cole, he...and then what they did to him, and...and then I..."

"Did you cause the car crash?"

"What?" Connor looked up at Hank and all of the air left Hank in that moment when he saw Connor's eyes. They were the color of Cole's eyes.

"You changed your eye color?"

"I...not on my own. I didn't do it...by choice, but it was...after Markus told me that...they changed as soon as I came here. I couldn't change them back, but...you...you asked about a car crash?"

"Right." He nodded with an aching heart. "Did you cause the car crash?"

"N-N-No. That...That would be impossible, Lieutenant. I wasn't..."

"Right, okay, were you the android that worked on Cole?"

"N-No, but..."

"Explain to me how any of that is your fault. Explain to me how Cole's death is on you?"

"Th-They used Cole to...to create me!"

"It wouldn't have mattered to them WHO they used. Whether it was another child or an adult that was nearly dead. It just so happen that Cole was the one they chose. You told me that Cole's death wasn't my fault, well...it wasn't yours either."

"Lieutenant...I...I really don't...how can you look at me...knowing what I basically am."

"Because I know you, Connor."

"No! You don't! You haven't! I haven't! Don't you see!?"

Hank knew he didn't know much about androids, but he did remember Connor saying something about self destruction when stressed. "What's your stress level at, Connor?"

"I-It's at...eighty-five percent."

"Right, okay, look..." He took in a deep breath before sitting on his bed next to Connor after shooing Sumo away. He then wrapped his arms around Connor and started to slowly pet his hair. "...You're Connor. You're not Cole."

"But what they did..."

"Gave you a shit ton of similarities, but that's not you. You're not him."

"O-O-Of course. I...how rude of me."

"Shit! Not what I meant, Connor." Hank let out a huff of agitated air as he continued to softly pet Connor's hair.

"Wh-What are you doing? Petting my hair...has brought my stress level down to seventy-eight percent."

"It's...It's what someone does to someone they care about, in order to help calm them down. I remember doing this for Cole when he was stressed out."

"Cole got stressed?"

"Yes. I'll tell you more about that later. Now, what I meant about you having similarities, but you're not him, is that you have clear differences, and...one of them being age. Also name and appearance, because I don't give a shit what the docs and techs say. Bodies can change depending on choices and I'll never know what Cole's choices would've been. You're Connor. Not Cole."

"But..."

"No buts. Another difference is you like dogs. Cole didn't He liked Cats. Cole was bitten by a dog at the age of four and never liked them since."

"Then...where did you get Sumo?"

"At a Crime scene. His owner overdosed on Red Ice and his owner was involved in the case I was working on. Asked what would happen to the dog, they said that it would need so much care, that the shelters would probably put it down to end its misery. I said 'Fuck that!' Right there at the crime scene and I immediately called him Sumo and got him in my car when we were done. Took him to a vet to get him chipped, fixed, and to get him his shots. Then, I took him to a groomers to get him de...de-everything. He had ticks, fleas, lice, mites, and he was so matted everywhere, they had to shave almost all of him. He was a happier dog after it though."

"He seems like a happy dog." Connor stated with a shaking voice.

"He is. We did have a cat before him though. Her name was Coffee Bean. Cole heard that Gavin's cat had gotten out, got laid, and came back pregnant with three kittens. Cole wanted to meet the kittens whenever Gavin would let him, and once he did, Gavin saw how well Coffee Bean took to him, and asked Cole if he wanted to keep her. Gavin...wasn't always an ass. Cole's death...is still hitting him rather hard and it's why he didn't like you. He actually does blame the androids. Cole was like a nephew to him. When he heard what you were told today, he didn't break, Connor. He shattered. He remembered how he treated you, and he regretted every moment of it. So...I think he'll be a bit wary of you, but he'll be nicer to you."

"Wh-Who...named the cat?"

"Gavin. He named all of his cats something related to Coffee. When Cole died...I couldn't keep her. It reminded me too much of...of Cole. Gavin took her back and now she's at his house. Hey, if you want, we can make a list of how you and Cole are different."

"I...I'm not sure that would be a good idea. I...I'm not sure me staying here...is a good idea either."

Hank's heart broke in a way he never thought it would break again. He silently begged God, a being he hadn't been on speaking terms with for quite some time, if he could convince Connor otherwise. "I like you being here. You...you saved my ass more times and in more ways than I care to admit."

"Th-That gun...it...it had only one bullet in it."

"I was done. Tired. Didn't felt like anyone gave a shit about me, and I didn't give a particular shit about anyone else. The only one I cared for had died. I wanted to see my son again. I even shouted at the fucking ceiling before passing out, because no matter how many times I spun it and shot...it wouldn't shoot."

"What did you shout?" Connor asked as he slowly looked up at Hank.

"I shouted at the ceiling, 'If I can't be with my son, and I'm not even that fucking great of a Lieutenant anymore, then what the fuck am I supposed to do! Even fucking ANDROIDS have a fucking purpose! So what's mine now!? You won't let me fucking DIE!' I figured it out along the way, thankfully, but still...that's what I had shouted."

"I...I think I figured out my purpose, too."

"Thought you were free." Hank said sadly.

"I am. I...I feel free. So...I picked my own purpose, but the thing was...the thing I didn't even tell...Amanda or anyone I had to report to...was that I figured it out BEFORE I became a deviant, it's just...I was able to definitely choose it after."

"You want to tell me?"

"I want to...but...I want to calm down first. You...helped quite a bit. my stress level is now at sixty-two percent."

"Still a bit high for you, though, right?"

"Very."

"Okay, so now what do you want to do?"

"Can...do you think...Gavin will let me meet Coffee Bean?"

"I don't see why not after everything, but...he feels fucking guilty, Connor, and I'm almost certain that Fowler gave the three of us the day off so that we could cool down. If not, I'll ask tomorrow. You get some rest, okay? Or...stasis, whatever."

"D-Don't leave!" Connor quickly said as he grabbed Hank's retreating arm. "I...I know...I sound...childish, but...could...could I sleep in here with you?"

Hank's heart gave another painful squeeze as he nodded his head. "Yeah, just...let me get ready for bed, and...yeah."

* * *

Hank called Fowler, and he DID, in fact, give the three of them the day off, which meant Gavin was home.

Eventually, Hank pulled up to Gavin's house and they got to the doorbell where Connor rang it hesitantly. "Leave me the FUCK ALONE!" Gavin's voice could be heard in the middle of a sob, which apparently caused Connor's LED to turn yellow before he rang the door bell again. That's when Gavin flung the door open, and just stared. "I...I'm s-sorry, I didn't..."

"Gavin?" Connor asked, which made Gavin grow paler than he already seemed with his tear-stained face and red rimmed eyes.

"Y-You...never call me that."

"Is that a request an or an observation."

"Obser-fucking-vation!" He spat at him, but it held no real bite to it. "Wh-Why are you here?"

"I..." Connor furrowed his brow as he looked down for a moment, and then turned his gaze back up to Gavin. "Hank...told me about Coffee Bean. I...I would like to meet her...if that is alright with you. If not, I understand, and I'll...go back to Hank's."

"Back to..." Gavin looked conflicted about something, and it appeared to Connor that both he and Hank knew what Gavin was conflicted about. "...Hank's?"

"Yes, that...is where I'm currently staying for the moment."

"R-Right...come in. I...I haven't fed them yet, so...you'll see all of them here shortly." Gavin went into the kitchen where the cat food and water bowls were, and he shook a bag of cat food, evidently summoning the four cats that resided in the house.

Connor looked at them with a bright smile. The older cat was a clearly a calico and the other three were mixed, but there was one that made something in his therium pump move with joy at seeing. One of the cats was missing an eye, had deep brown and black fur, and had much shorter legs than the others. "That one is Coffee Bean."

"Did you scan them?" Hank asked as he crossed his arms.

"No, I just...have this feeling that...the cat with short legs is Coffee Bean. I can also tell why you would pick such a name, but...why is she missing an eye?"

"I can answer that one." Hank stated proudly as they both walked further into the kitchen. "Some asshole who was mad at me for locking up his partner in crime for Red Ice, got my address somehow, and tried to sneak into my house through my son's room. He was apparently going to try and kidnap him and ask for a ransom, dumbass, but Coffee Bean wasn't going to let that happen. She clawed him up and bit him in a bunch of places. He had to go to the hospital for how badly she got him, but he flung her to the floor and her eye landed on one of Cole's toys, and...it was just...a VERY bad and...sharp...landing. If there was ever a guard cat...it's her."

"What...What are their names?" Connor asked as he tried to walk closer to Gavin.

Gavin didn't notice as he was too focused on his cats now, and had been since Hank started telling the story. "The big one is the mama cat, and her name is Mocha. The one with white feet and a white tipped tail is named Cappuccino, he's a boy...you obviously know Coffee Bean, and the last one that has light and dark brown fur is Espresso, she's a girl."

"Why Espresso?"

"Okay...so...for most people Espresso gives people a shot of-" Gavin cut himself off as he looked up and Connor was standing right next to him. "-um...uh..."

"If you want me to back away, I can. I understand how my presence...after everything can make you feel...more...uncomfortable towards me than you already do."

"I-I-It's not that, I just...I...I am sorry. For...for how I treated you...Connor."

"Thank you." Connor smiled at him. "I forgive you."

"Shit...I...uh...didn't...expect that. Um..." Gavin looked at his cat and shook his head. "Right, she's eaten enough, so...Espresso can sometimes give you some energy, and well..." He looked around and found an orange ball with a bell in it and shook it. The other cats kept eating, but Espresso's head immediately shot up in interest. Gavin then threw the ball a short distance, and Espresso went after it, not caring what she ran into or her speed as she was chasing after it. The chase went on for an amusing ten minutes. The ball rolled to Connor's feet and he picked it up. "I wouldn't-!"

Connor looked down and quickly up with the cat had climbed her way up him and then settled on his shoulder, digging her claws in. Connor then gave a genuine laugh, which stunned both Gavin and Hank. It wasn't Cole's laugh. It was wholly and completely Connor's own unique laugh, and neither knew it, but both smiled and sighed silently in relief at it. "You're faster than a bullet, Espresso. You're also very cute and soft. I like soft things." Connor told her before he carefully took her off of his coat and proceeded to hold her carefully while petting her. "Your Dad loves you very much to put so much thought in your name."

"Dad?" Gavin sputtered.

"Yeah..." Connor said with a smile as he continued to pet the quickly relaxing cat. "...you feed them, bathe them, and take care of them. You named them, you look after them, and I highly assume you love them. So...yeah. I heard a term once in passing while walking down the street. I believe they're called...fur babies, and you're...a fur Dad...I guess, or just fur parent. I'm...new to most human terms, now that I'm paying more attention to them. So...yeah." At his last word, Connor noticed that Espresso had fallen asleep and started purring loudly."

"Wow...she...never falls asleep in someone's arms." Gavin stated in awe as he stared at Espresso in Connor's arms. "I don't think I've ever actually seen her sleep to be honest."

"How fitting." Hank snorted out a laugh. "Neither really sleep all that much, and both seem perfectly fucking content in each others company."

Connor looked up at Gavin with a risen brow and then turned to look at Hank, who seemed to have a puzzling expression. "Hank? What's wrong?"

"Connor...what was your stress level at when we came here?"

"It...was at seventy-five percent."

"After seeing Gavin?"

"Seventy-percent." He answered shyly as he looked down at Espresso, and to everyone in the room, it was obvious he was gaining some kind of comfort in petting her fur, but Connor wasn't catching on to what Hank was saying. All he knew was it was awkward to say how stressed he was to come here...in front of Gavin.

"When Gavin apologized?"

"Fifty percent."

"Okay...and...now that you're holding the cat?"

Connor focused and realized that despite the awkward feeling it didn't stress him out. He had been focusing on his stress since coming here, because he didn't want it to get too high, but now that he was holding that cat... "It's...at ten percent and...slowly dropping."

Gavin cleared his throat, gaining Connor's awed attention at the fact that it seemed...the cat calmed him down. "Do you...want her to be your fur baby?"

"What?" Connor asked with widened eyes.

"Do you want her? She...She needs a good home, and someone that can keep up with her. I know...we work together, but you'll be able to keep up with her wanting to play at all hours when you're not in...stasis or whatever. She needs someone she can play with, and I've...I've tried to send her to good homes, but they always send her back, saying she wants to play too much. Do you want her?"

Connor immediately looked at Hank, who then smiled at him. "Sure. I just wonder how Sumo will react."

"Thank you, Dad!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Connor's LED turned red while a look of fear crossed his face. "I...I...Ha-Hank...I'm sorry, I..."

Hank staggered to the dining room table, because his legs couldn't hold him anymore due to the weight and fullness of his heart. His chest felt heavy and his cheeks were wet in an instant as he looked down at the table, watching the tear drops tap onto the table. No one moved for approximately thirty seconds. "Don't..." Hank finally croaked out. "...don't be...sorry for that." He told Connor without looking at him. He hadn't known just how severely he needed that one simple word from Connor until he said it, and every interaction they had, every thought Hank had about the android surfaced instantaneously.

"I...I shouldn't have, though..."

"Pet the cat, Connor." Hank told him, and though everyone in the room knew he didn't need to follow orders anymore, Connor did so, if only to calm himself. He wouldn't tell Hank, but as soon as he said the word 'Dad', his stress rushed to ninety-five percent. It helped more than he expected, but only just. His stress level decreased to a steady sixty-five percent.

"Hank? Are you alright?" Gavin asked carefully.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"H-Hey, Hank?" Gavin questioned as he walked towards Hank. "You...You remember what I said...well...I was being an ass, I know, but remember what I said when we met up at the precinct after that Markus' speech?"

"I...I remember." How could he not?

_"You know, if he keeps following you around, Hank, you might as well adopt him and give him your last name, too. You already treat him like he's your kid. Not Cole, of course, but hey, not even dogs follow people that close."_

"W-Well?"

"I...I know." He nodded his head. "I...yeah. Kind of decided that already."

"Decided what? I'm lost." Connor stated with a nervous tone that unsettled Gavin and Hank both.

Hank cleared his throat and looked at Connor. "Connor, you can have that cat on one condition."

"Wh-What?"

"You...live with me."

"I...what?"

"Connor, I know you're an android, and I know your hearing is functioning. You heard me."

"I...but why?"

"I'll...explain later. Accept it or put the cat down."

Connor nodded his head frantically before looking back at the cat. "Is that okay with you, Espresso?" He asked the still sleeping cat, knowing he wouldn't get a response, but talking to her was like talking to Sumo. It calmed him a bit.

"You...can give her a different name, if you want."

"No, Espresso fits her perfectly. I like it, and you named her. It makes it special."

"R-Right, yeah...well..."

"Gavin, if you don't mind, could we leave her here with you until Connor picks out some stuff for her at the store? We have to get supplies for her and everything."

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll be here all day until Fowler says otherwise."

"Thanks." Hank nodded before he slowly made to stand on his still shaking legs. "Come on, Connor. We have to go do a lot more shopping than just for the cat."

"O-Okay..." He put Espresso down on the dining table, causing her to wake up and paw at Connor with desperate little mews as if she was asking to go with him. "I'll be back. I promise. Until then, stay with Uncle Gavin." He didn't even notice he said the last part, but Gavin and Hank both did.

"Dr-Drive safe." Gavin told them hoarsely as they left while he was holding onto the counter for dear life. Once the door closed, he collapsed to the floor. "What...the fuck...just happened!?" He whispered as he shook his head. Mocha came to his lap and sat down on it, and on instinct alone, he began to pet her. "There's...gonna be a lot to get used to. Can't...call him a plastic prick anymore, or...or...make fun of him or be mean to him...unless...he knows it's playful...but...just...what the fuck!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Connor, of course, picked out some blue cat toys, but he also picked out some red ones. The irony was not lost on Hank, but he enjoyed watching Connor pick them out so thoughtfully, but the entire time his LED was yellow. It hadn't calmed down once, and he knew it was because he didn't settle the 'Dad' matter. He would do that when they got home.

Eventually they grabbed some groceries, cat food, a cat tree, and cat food and water bowls. A litter box wasn't an issue, because there was a dog door on the back door, and Espresso was an indoor and outdoor cat who used the outdoors for a litter box. Fine by Hank, it meant less mess to clean up. They also got Connor plenty of clothes. While Connor was picking out clothes, Hank ordered a bed, bed frame, a red and blue bed spread, a dresser, a desk, and a blue lamp with dogs and cats on it. He knew exactly where he would be putting them, and despite what others at the precinct thought, he saved quite a bit of money over the years. He ordered it all to be delivered and moved in while they were out, and in the instructions box, he made sure to text it all in exact detail. Cole's room had already been empty for about a year, and now it was Connor's turn to have it.

The instructions were: _Key hidden under the first step to the porch, don't touch the dog and he won't bite, if you fucking dare to make a copy of my key, you should know, I'm with the DPD. Room at the end of the hallway, desk to the left of the closet, Bed straight ahead, (I'm going to assume you know how to make a bed.) dresser to the right of the bed, and put the lamp on the desk. Don't fuck up my house and don't drink my beer. I know how many I have left. Leave the key where you found it._

Once they were back in the car with everything, Hank didn't go back to Gavin's, and Connor noticed. "Hank, Gavin's house is that way."

"I know. We're stopping by our house first. We'll set up Espresso's stuff so that she doesn't try to get into the boxes and shit."

"Okay. That makes sense."

"Yup!"

Once they got there, they put away the groceries, Connor unboxed and together they built the cat tree, and he wondered where his clothes and the cat tree would go. "Hank...where are these going to go?"

"Ah, I'll show you." Hank got up after they cleaned up the mess they made from building the cat tree. He led Connor to the room and stood there.

"Hank...this...I assume was Cole's room."

"It was." Hank nodded before opening the room and turning on the light. _'Thank fuck they got it perfectly right!'_ Hank thought with a silent sigh of relief. "Now it's your room. Everything in here is yours."

Connor turned to look at Hank with a slightly dropped jaw. "Hank...I...I..."

"Cat got your tongue, Connor?"

"U-Um...H-Hank...you don't own a cat." He said as he continued to look into the room.

"Well, we're going to soon, and it's an expression. Do you not like- Connor! Why are you crying?"

"I'm...I...I think I'm...happy. E-Exceedingly so. My...My therium pump is beating very hard and f-fast. Hank...why?"

"If you think I'm going to let my son sleep on the couch, or...stasis on the couch...whatever...you've got another thing coming."

"S-S-Son? I...Hank..."

"While you were picking out clothes, I contacted Markus."

"But he...doesn't have a cell phone, Hank."

"He uses that weird android talk you do and it sends it to my phone. He said so."

"When did you even get his number?"

"He sent it to me the same way he texts me. He thought I should have it in case you needed anything, and I also texted Fowler at the office."

"A-About?"

"How about you give it a read." Hank handed the cell phone to Connor, and waited.

Connor took it and began to read a conversation between Hank and Markus.

**Markus, I can text you from here, right?**

_Yes, Hank. Is everything alright? Did you find Connor?_

**Yes and he's fine. You told me the President contacted you soon after the revolution ended right?**

_Yes. She's being cooperative, thankfully, but it is very strange. It will all be very strange for a while._

**What kind of rights is she going to immediately give to you?**

_I thought about Carl, and I wanted the same for other Androids who may feel a familial bond with anyone. She agreed to work on that one first. The next was about androids being able to have jobs and homes. Why do you ask?_

**I want to adopt Connor.**

_I'm sure he would like that quite a bit._

**Do you know how long it might take?**

_I don't know. She doesn't know either, but she's going to work on it. She said she didn't think it would take long considering the peaceful impact we had with the public._

**Good to hear. Thanks Markus.**

With trembling hands and fingers, Connor went to the text message between Hank and Fowler.

**Hey, Jeffery...question.**

_I'm busy, Hank. Did you find Connor?_

**Yes, he's fine. We also both know that you're drinking coffee right now and you have a box of donuts on your desk.**

_Hank...I'm starting to think YOUR a Deviant Android. WTF!?_

**I know you. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I texted Markus...he said that he and the president are talking about doing some things, and one of them is family stuff. Androids getting to have or be a part of families. I want to adopt Connor.**

_I was kind of wondering why you haven't already started calling him "Kid"._

**I um...have at some points. Even almost called him son on a case, but didn't.**

_What's your question?_

**Can we get a uniform and badge made for him...with my last name?**

_Once we figure everything out with the politics and everything else...yeah. I don't see why not. Until then, I don't think it's a good idea for him to come to work. Everyone is on edge here. Keep him at home or wherever he's going until things die down._

**He's going to live with me, and he's getting new clothes at the moment. Gavin is also giving him a cat.**

_Right. Well, I'll send you a text when I'm sure I've woken up from this fever dream. Gavin...giving...a cat...to Connor. Well, he WAS messed up earlier. Now, go spend time with your android kid. Don't bother me. I'm busy. Yes, with donuts, but I also have a shit ton of work to do._

Connor slowly handed Hank his phone back and looked into what was apparently his new room for a moment before looking back at Hank. "I...I never meant...to...to guilt you into...I...I...but Cole..."

"Cole will always have been my son. There is no replacing him. Just like there is no replacing you. You called me Dad at Gavin's...and I was happier than I had been in a long time. If you'll let me, I'd like to consider you my son, and this is your room. Say no, and this is still your room."

"I...Th-Thank you...Dad."

"Of course...Son." They both moved to hug each other, but this hug was different from the one immediately after the revolution. It didn't just hold pride and relief. It held love, and Connor was never happier to have been alive.


End file.
